Mewtwo
Mewtwo returns in Reset Bloodlines in a manner that rhymes with his original appearance in the first Pokemon movie. Here he takes the role of the Mewtwo from Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo Returns, and Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Mewtwo was created by Dr. Fuji for Team Rocket in exchange for funding his efforts to clone his daughter Amber. However, when the clone failed, Mewtwo awoke early, blew up the lab on New Island, and killed Fuji. Unfortunately, Mewtwo's wrath had largely destroyed Dr. Fuji's research notes and being unable to understand them, he brainwashed a Nurse Joy with a science background to help him continue Dr. Fuji's attempts to recreate Amber. The experiments weren't working, and thus Mewtwo lured challengers to New Island in the hopes of attracting Bloodliners to harvest genes from to make Amber capable of surviving. Once the challengers all arrived he proceeded to thoroughly thrash everyone present and capture all the Pokemon and Bloodliners present and begin cloning them. In response, Ash's Pokedex detonated New Island's primary reactor core in an attempt to kill Mewtwo. Mewtwo countered by compressing an explosion capable of destroying the entire island into the size of a voltorb and threw it out of the building. The pokedex is shocked and Mewtwo lashes out, completely destroying it. However, with the assistance of Lucario, Ash manages of release everyone from Mewtwo's pokeballs and he leads them into battle against the army of clones. Lucario and Mewtwo go head to head with Lucario's experience and aura abilities enabling him to keep up with Mewtwo's raw power. At one point, Mewtwo has to summon clones to his aid and this still doesn't help and in desperation, attempts to create his own Z-Ring. Upon its failure, Ash tells him that he couldn't possibly use it because he doesn't have a bond with his clones before unleashing Gigavolt-Havoc. Mewtwo blocks it with Psychic, but the assistance of Red and Paul disrupt his concentration and he gets hit. Mewtwo finally falls and clones move to defend him. Mewtwo is perplexed by their selflessness and Ash tells him he has to let go of the past and allows him to view his memories of the past timeline. Mewtwo then leaves for the Johto region with the clones and is followed by Mew. Moves * Psychic * Hyper Beam * Teleport * Flamethrower * Aura Sphere * Stone Edge * Shadow Ball * Barrier * Flash * Mega Punch * Thunderbolt * Protect * Grass Knot * Ice Punch Pokemon Venusaurtwo Species: '''Venusaur '''Moves: * Swords Dance * Protect * Petal Blizzard * Vine Whip * Solar Beam Blastoise (2) Blastoisetwo Species: '''Blastoise '''Moves: * Mist * Dark Pulse * Hydro Pump * Skull Bash * Hidden Power Charizardtwo Species: '''Charizard '''Moves: * Flare Blitz * Dragon Claw * Hidden Power/Ancient Power (uncertain) * Thunder Punch * Unknown orange sphere attack Hypno (2) Emolga Alakazam Moves: * Unnamed Psychic Attack Psyduck Moves: * Scratch Pikachutwo Species: '''Pikachu '''Moves: * Unnamed Electrical Attack Scyther Moves: * Quick Attack Yanma Hitmonlee Moves: * High Jump Kick * Power-Up Punch Butterfree Gyarados (5) Meowthtwo Species: '''Meowth Lycanroc Serperior Clefairytwo '''Species: '''Clefairy Fraxuretwo '''Species: '''Fraxure '''Moves: * Slash * Dragon Claw Squirtletwo 'Species: 'Squirtle Tauros Porygon2 Arcanine Purugly Castform Many unnamed clone Pokemon Category:Pokemon